Memory of Love
by Slrmn82
Summary: **ON HIATUS** KlausDorian SLASH. When enemies of Klaus' attack, Dorian gets caught in the crossfire. With Dorian injured, Klaus is alone to deal with the fallout. Will Klaus' feelings for the thief change, and if they do is it too late to tell him?
1. Chapter 1

Memory of Love: An Eroica Romance 1?

Disclaimer: I do not own From Eroica With Love, nor its characters. No infringement is intended and no money is being made of this fic.

Rated M for violence and sexual content.

Jumping the Gun

Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach, a NATO intelligence officer, was exhausted. He had finished debriefing twenty minutes earlier and was making his way to Shloss Eberbach for two well-deserved weeks rest. It was highly unusual for Klaus to take any time off from NATO, but after the completion of this latest mission he definitely deserved it.

Three weeks ago the Chief called him into his office, and without his usual carefully cultivated disdain, outlined Klaus' objective. His Alphabet were to stay in Bonn for the duration as he met with a Russian defector who was privy to information about a supposed attack planned at the UN Peace Summit two weeks away. Leaders from all member-Nations would be present, as well as a few future hopefuls. The Russian had requested Klaus by name, having heard his reputation. His mission was to meet with the defector, hide him until the conference, stop the virus using the informants blood and retinal scan, after which Klaus was to give him new ID and see that he was settled somewhere in secret. Compared to some of his other missions this seemed relatively straight forward, since he already would have the means to stop the virus.

Klaus met Ivan Petrov, whom he recognized immediately as a high-ranking Russian official, at a small lodging house in Czechoslovakia. Klaus had arrived a day early in order to check out the location as well as any possible exit points in the area. Once Petrov arrived however the mission went straight to hell. They were both fortunate to leave the lodge alive, since five Russians had followed Petrov to Czechoslovakia. The firefight that followed left two Russians agents dead and Klaus was forced to flee the scene with Petrov. The intervening two weeks were similar to a game of hide and seek, only with explosions and heavy weapons fire. By the time the conference was over without incident they both looked like they'd been through a war. Klaus had a deep gash over his left eye. Since he was unable to get his wounds properly seen to, although the bloody wound had closed on its own, Klaus would always have a rather noticeable scar as a result. As well as a sprained ankle, varied cuts and bruises, he was physically exhausted as well. Klaus had not gotten more than two hours of sleep at a stretch for over nineteen days straight. To say Klaus was tired was like saying the Grand Canyon was deep, both were extreme understatements. It is forgivable therefore that Klaus was not paying enough attention to his surroundings as he should have been when he left the office in Bonn. His driver was waiting for him at the corner of the block away from the busy traffic in front of the NATO building.

"Darling!" An extravagantly dressed blond man exclaimed happily from only a few feet away. Klaus grimaced, thoroughly disheartened by the Earl's unexpected appearance. Klaus frankly did not have the energy required to deal with Eroica, especially in his current mood. "Look out!"

Klaus' head snapped up at the urgent tone of Eroica's voice. He had only a moment to notice Eroica's terror-filled blue eyes and that the Earl had closed the distance between them rapidly before he was knocked off his feet painfully. The Earl landed sideways across his chest, landing on both his body and the unforgiving cement of the sidewalk. It was at the same time that he heard the 'pop pop' of weapons fire. Klaus automatically reached for his Magnum and tried to stand to pursue the attackers but his upper body refused to work properly. Assuming his trouble moving was the result of the Earls weight still atop his left side Klaus attempted to move him. It was only when Klaus' palm became wet with blood as he tried to roll the Earl over that Klaus realized Eroica had been shot. Before he could ascertain the extent of the blonde's injuries, Klaus heard many running feet headed his way as the street was bombarded with NATO personnel, just as their assailants peeled off up the street.

From his prone position on the ground Klaus caught the last three numbers of their license plate as his agents ran toward him in the opposite direction followed frantically by James and Bonham, the former wailing while the latter was white as a sheet.

"Get medical personnel down here immediately, A. The Earl's been shot. Z, find them. Last three digits of License Plate were seven-four-three. Black model '77 Mercedes. Tinted windows, silver wide rims." Klaus snapped coldly while holding his hand tightly on Eroica's chest to help stem the flow of blood from the wound. The agents rushed to follow his orders.

"I'll get him moved off you sir." E was unfortunate enough to suggest.

"No one will move him until medical arrives." Klaus told him sharply. "I am keeping pressure on his wound. We don't know the extent of his injuries and he shouldn't be moved."

He ignored the whimpering his statement caused and forced himself to think carefully. For some reason his head was fuzzy and he needed to focus sharply to stay in control. He vaguely remembered seeing a silhouette of the driver through the tinted window as the car drove past.

"The driver is over six feet tall, short hair. Unknown color, nationality or build."

Soon the doctors arrived and moved the Earl onto a stretcher, making sure to keep up the steady pressure on his chest. Dorian was pale as a ghost and his porcelain skin was blood splattered. When Klaus moved to stand he nearly blacked out as he jostled his left side in the attempt.

"Lie still, Major. You've been hit too." The doctor ordered sternly as he was turned over onto a stretcher as well.

Due to the continued jostling of his shoulder Klaus blacked out from the pain, only to awaken sometime later in the sterile white environment of the NATO infirmary. There seemed to be a foggy film over his eyes and his limbs were unusually sluggish. Since there were no doctors hovering nearby Klaus assumed he was in stable condition, although it took considerable concentration for Klaus to move his fingers to press the call button laying on his blanket. Eventually he managed it and an unfamiliar nurse entered the room to check on him, closely followed by Agent Z. Ignoring Z, who was watching him with poorly masked concern, Klaus watched as the nurse checked his IV and bandages before attempting to question her.

"How is Dorian?" Klaus asked hoarsely, noticing Z's face pale further from the corner of his eye.

"You should rest, Major. We can discuss his condition once you have had time to heal yourself."

Klaus remained silent merely staring coldly at the nurse. Even sick and weak as a kitten, he was Iron Klaus. The nurse quickly quailed in fear seeing the menacing look in her patient's eyes. Although he looked relatively calm as he watched her, his eyes told a different tale. In contrast to the studied indifference of his face, Klaus' eyes were intense, seeming alight with fury. She quickly decided she did not want to be in the path of the Major's anger ever if it could be helped.

"The Earl is still in surgery. He was shot twice. Once in the chest and a second time in the shoulder. The injury that most concerns us is he chest wound. The bullet tore through his left lung and nicked a major artery while exiting. He hit his head on the cement as well and there is some swelling. We are not sure the effect, if any, on his brain functions until it goes down some. We are most concerned with his lung. At the moment machines are keeping the Earl breathing regularly while Doctor Lowe attempts to repair the damage. When I know more I will be sure to inform you. The same bullet that hit the Earl's shoulder hit your right arm. The bullet hit both bone and muscle and had to be removed from your upper arm. We have you on a morphine drip for the pain, and you will need physical therapy to regain easy of movement. Your muscles and tendons have been damaged and must be exercised carefully if you are to regain full use of your arm. Now I will let you speak to the agent but only for a few minutes after which time you will rest."

The nurse left after adjusting Klaus' pillows so that he was sitting up. For the first time since he awoke Klaus focused the full force of his stare on Z.

"Report!" Klaus barked impatiently. The Major was doing his level best to act unaffected, as if being shot right outside of NATO and then saved by an art thief who jumped in front of bullets for him was an everyday occurrence. In reality however, Klaus was still weak from surgery and pain-killers, and he wanted to check on Eroica's condition himself. He listened in silence as Z went over what they had found out -which wasn't much-before attempting to speak. "Get in touch with our contacts in the intelligence community. Find out if a contract has been taken out on me while A and G find the sedan. The utter gall needed to attack directly outside of Headquarters suggests arrogance at least if not competence. I would think my enemies know me better than to leave me alive after such an attack. Use whatever resources are needed but I want them found immediately."

Klaus was proud at how calm he had seemed to Z, obviously he had played his role well. Iron Klaus was firmly in command. What only he knew was that if his agents did not find the perpetrators then he would find them personally, injured or not. He meant to prove a point about the consequences of attacking his men, Eroica included. No one was allowed to kill that pervert except for him, and there would be hell to pay for those who tried. 


	2. Unforseen Consequences

Memory of Love: An Eroica Romance 2?

Disclaimer: I do not own From Eroica With Love, nor its characters. No infringement is intended and no money is being made of this fic.

Rated M for violence and sexual content.

Unforeseen Consequences

For six days Klaus was isolated from all but his nurse and doctors. He could now move his arm in small circles and bend his elbow at a twenty degree angle thanks to a grueling physical therapy regiment. He assumed that Z was under orders not to disturb him, and since they were in NATO's own infirmary, perhaps he wouldn't send the agent to Alaska after all.

Those who worked for the Major would have been shocked at the level of civility in which he dealt with his doctors. There had been no screaming nor long streams of inventive German cursing after that first tension-filled afternoon. In fact the Major was all but silent as he followed their directions, and worked his weakened body tirelessly. So immersed in his arm lifting and strengthening exercises, Klaus at first did not realize that someone other than the doctor had entered the room. Z cleared his throat hesitantly to get the Major's attention, which immediately snapped to his subordinate's lined face. With practice honed through years of intelligence work, Klaus kept his face blank while inwardly he was shocked that his concentration could have deteriorated so far.

"We have been unable to locate the shooter. All our sources have come up dry. No one has claimed responsibility for the hit. In fact several agencies have made it clear that they were not responsible, including the KGB. All this tells us is that it was not sanctioned 'officially.'" Z explained.

"I do not require an explanation for information that I already know." Klaus growled menacingly as he moved to sit up and put on his slippers. "What has been done to find these men both officially and not, and how is the thief?"

"The car was found abandoned a few streets over. No prints of hair fibers were found, but the car's location seems to suggest that they had help waiting for them, bringing the total of men involved to at least three probably more. The Chief refuses to utilize any unofficial channels or methods. It seems our relationship to the global intelligence community is too precarious at the moment to risk it. On a more positive note, the Earl woke up this morning and is doing better than expected. There are a few complications you should be aware of however."

Before Z could explain just what these were Klaus had stooped to put on his slippers and pushed himself out of the bed gingerly.

"Major what are you doing?" Z asked as he followed Klaus anxiously down the hallway.

"I will see to the Earl's condition myself since you idiots are incapable of gathering simple information."

"Sir you should still be in resting. The doctor said-" 

A particularly stern glare for the Major stopped Z in mid-objection.

"What room number is he in?"

"319, sir. But I really think you should recover a bit more before you check on the Earl. The doctors do not want you upset needlessly."

"It will not be the first time I will need to keep my head around Eroica."

The agent wisely offered no further comment as the Major found the correct room. He entered without knocking first to find the Earl's men all crowding around his bed. While Bonham and Mr. James were gesturing joyously, the blond himself looked rather overwhelmed by all the fussing going on around him. His friends, grown men all, were treating as if he was a piece of extremely fragile spun glass. When the door opened once again it was all Dorian could do not to scream aloud in frustration. It reflected well on him that many people were worried about his condition, but the sheer number of well-wishers was a bit daunting, especially as exuberant as they all were.

"Cease this infantile nonsense immediately." Klaus barked loudly, causing everyone in the room to jump in shock.

"Quite right." Bonham agreed quickly seeing the darkening expression on the NATO agent's face. "The Earl needs his rest everyone."

The Earl's men were ushered out of the room with hardly a comment, besides the still whimpering form of Mr. James. Soon the only occupants of the hospital room were Klaus, Z, Bonham and Dorian himself, who while still wane was smiling at Klaus appreciatively.

"Thank you for that. All of that fussing were getting on my last nerve."

Klaus grunted in response, which seemed to amuse the Earl greatly.

"You need rest not those idiots hovering over you like overexcited puppies."

"Exactly," Dorian agreed with a smile. "Although I would compare them to children. The noise definitely wasn't helping my headache any."

"You would not have a headache if you did not insist on risking your fool neck all of the time." Klaus reminded him sharply while attempting to keep a hold of his often times volatile temper. For some reason the Major felt hesitant to yell at the thief when he looked so fragile and weak.

"I am sorry to have worried you, Mister…" Dorian trailed off helplessly, causing Klaus to blanch in shock when it was Bonham who introduced him. "Major then. But the doctors want me to remember the circumstances of my accident on my own since the trauma seems to be the cause of my amnesia."

Klaus stood rigidly as his mind fought to process this new and startling information. He need only to listen to the tone of Dorian's voice to know he spoke the truth. There was no familiarity there at all. In fact all of the warmth that Dorian customarily directed Klaus' way was gone as well. In that moment Dorian looked like a stranger, cold and aloof.

A mere week ago the Major would have been ecstatic if the Earl could no longer remember him. After Dorian deliberately took a bullet meant for him however, Klaus began to question all of his long-held beliefs concerning the other man. Maybe one or two men would truly mourn his passing if the Major had actually been killed, and even their pain would be all too quickly exorcised. He was well aware of how people viewed him. His temper alone was legendary and his personality was such that he never suffered fools silently. Even so many would grieve his death if only because he would be hard to replace in the intelligence community. 

For that reason alone his Alphabet would each most likely take a bullet for him, but Z was the only one likely to do it for personal feeling as well. The fact that an irritating fop of a thief had done just that, without seemingly thinking about the mortal risk to himself, put Klaus in something of a quandary. That act alone made it impossible for Klaus to keep on believing that Dorian's pursuit of him over the years was just one giant lark. 

Klaus had always figured that Dorian got far too much amusement irritating him for his troth to be anything remotely serious. From the beginning of their acquaintance Klaus deliberately tried to put the provocation from his mind on his off-hours. He often told himself that once a more receptive entertainment was offered the Earl would forget his game just as quickly as he began. As time passed Dorian's attention had yet to waver, leaving Klaus quite puzzled. He knew very well he was not the type of man others loved. It was only as he looked into Dorian's terrified eyes as the shooting started that Klaus even considered the possibility that the Earl had been sincere in his professed affections. Klaus was startled out of his wayward musings by the curious gaze of Dorian Red, quite a change from the open adoration usually displayed so carelessly.

"Do I look so poorly that you frown at me so?" Dorian asked lightly as the Major continued to stare unseeingly at his face.

"You look a mess." Klaus answered gruffly. "When do the doctors expect to release you?"

"They said in a couple more days, since they expect my memory to return on its own, or not at all."

It was said too calmly for Klaus' liking since he was used to the Earl cooing and flailing about. But since Dorian seemed to be unaware that he was a foppish queer, it only made sense for him to behave differently.

"Of course your memory will return, m' lord. Once you get back to the estate in England you're likely to remember everything."

"That's right. Being in familiar surroundings is sure to help." Z agreed with Bonham. Klaus was the only one who noticed the panic in Dorian's eyes before he spoke, so was unsurprised at the response.

"No."

"My lord?"

"I am not going to England."

"But m' lord-"

"He will stay at Schloss Eberbach." Klaus snarled in exasperation, ignoring the shocked expressions determinedly. "The investigation is not yet completed. He must stay in the country until it is."

"But, you can't take him. You don't even -"

"This is not a discussion. The Earl will stay at Eberbach. Fuss all you like there."

Now both Z and Bonham were blinking at him stupidly. It was Dorian's wondering expression that truly made Klaus uncomfortable however.

"Thank you, Major." Dorian said softly. "That is quite thoughtful of you."

"Be packed and ready to leave at 0800 Friday morning. I will have a car sent to collect you." Klaus told them before turning away quickly, hoping to hide his ever-increasing embarrassment. 

"Where will you be?" Dorian called after him.

"Busy."

Before Dorian could ask any further questions Klaus had strode from the room, slamming the door loudly behind him. Z only caught up to him just as Klaus entered the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"To do my job." 


	3. Getting Back To Work

Memory of Love: An Eroica Romance 3/?

Disclaimer: I do not own From Eroica With Love, nor its characters. No infringement is intended and no money is being made of this fic.

Rated M for violence and sexual content.

Getting Back To Work

Klaus exited the hospital after getting dressed in a hurry, ignoring Z's increasingly frantic attempts to stop him.

"But sir you're still injured and the doctors haven't released you yet." Z reminded Klaus, thereby taking his life in his own hands. "I will personally tell you as soon as any information becomes available."

"Idiot!" Klaus bellowed sharply as he pulled on a starched white shirt over his undershirt, both brought by his butler the day before. At least some one knew his temperament well enough to anticipate his actions. "If I wait for you to find out who shot at me I will be still bedridden when I am a frail old man."

"But sir, the Chief forbid us from-"

"Bah, I will find the information myself." Klaus growled as he stepped outside for the first time since the shooting. "Unlike them I will not let a direct attack go unanswered, whether I have sanction or not."

"But sir-"

He was cut off with a sharp chop of Klaus' hand through the air, while in the same gesture the German hailed a cab. He had the door open and was stepping inside before Z had regained his composure. Just as Z was expecting to hear a slammed door and the squeal of tires, Klaus turned his shoulder and looked the other agent in the eye.

"I expect to find the thief in the same condition as when I left him."

"Yes sir!" Z snapped to attention under the intimidating glare of his superior. "I will see to it myself."

The tension ratcheted up as Klaus gazed levelly at his agent trying to gage his ability to protect the blond man.

"See that you do."

Z watched in concern as Klaus carefully lowered himself into the cab and closed the door quietly. He wasn't sure which concerned him more. The fact that Klaus hadn't yelled at him, except by rote, or that the Major seemed willing to go rogue without properly thinking through the consequences. And there would be consequences, Iron Klaus or not. Either way, Z had never seen the Major so quiet, and it did not bode well for anyone in the intelligence community. The Iron Major without his duty to NATO to leash him was quite a fearful thing indeed. 

Filled with a sense of dread, Z reentered the hospital and walked up to Eroica's room to set up a guard rotation. No one would get in or out without his say so. He did find it interesting that Klaus had intervened for the man he so professed to hate and then hastened off to find his shooters immediately there after.

Klaus arrived at his apartment in Bonn in record time and quickly accessed his supplied. He took out his magnum as well as a spare pistol. He opened his closet and pulled a hanger out until it caught against a latch causing a wall to open in the back. Klaus pulled out the black leather case found inside and quickly pulled a small vial of truth serum, supposedly confiscated many years before. There was also key members of various intelligence agencies contact numbers, but that was being kept for if his fact-finding mission failed. He did not want to go about attacking random men hoping to find out the information he sought.

From his closet he took out his favorite green suit coat and gingerly pulled it on over his injuries. After strapping his magnum to his shoulder and the pistol to his calf, Klaus looked himself over in the mirror. His injuries weren't noticeable as long as he did not call attention to them with his body language. He would have to make sure to hold both arms loosely at his side, to hide the immobility of his left. Overall Klaus looked much the same as usual, although he was still pale with sickness. Even that could be attributed to lack of sleep however, and gave him a sharper edge, making him look even more dangerous than usual.

With a wary sigh, Klaus straightened his shoulders and grabbed his keys before shutting the door behind him. He pocketed the serum and got into his Benz, to make his way to the Rutting Bull, a pub near the west village. A well-known meeting place for the KGB. On the plus side if they shot him, then Klaus wouldn't need to deal with Eroica living with him while he convalesced. What the hell he'd been thinking when he offered that he did not know. 


	4. Count Milovitch

Memory of Love: An Eroica Romance 4/?

Disclaimer: I do not own From Eroica With Love, nor its characters. No infringement is intended and no money is being made of this fic.

Rated M for violence and sexual content.

I couldn't find the name of the group of criminals that Dorian is a part of, so I made it up as well as the leaders name. If anyone knows the proper name please let me know and I will change accordingly.

Klaus may seem a tad ooc but, I figure between his injury, anger and guilt, he wouldn't be as in-your-face as usual. I tend to think a quiet Klaus is even more dangerous. Feel free to comment.

Count Misovitch

There was a fog covering the ground and a wetness in the air, which perfectly matched Klaus' mood. A storm was coming and most people were hurrying indoors before the downpour truly began. With sure measured steps Klaus entered the Rutting Bull, a hole in the wall bar where the Russians often gathered. It was not however a KGB owned meeting place, so NATO had been forced to ignore the ill-located bar as a legitimately owned business. Even their taxes were payed on time, so there was nothing to hassle the owners about.

If NATO had been looking into the shooting itself, Klaus would never have had the need to enter this KGB-infected hell hole. He would have had the whole intelligence department at his disposal. He was sure that his superiors would not be pleased, but they would have no recourse, since he was acting as a private citizen and not an agent of NATO. This wouldn't help his career much in the long run, but the Major never wanted to be a corporal anyway. He'd blow his own brains out before he would ride a desk into retirement.

Klaus was only a few steps inside the doorway when the chatter ceased completely. Even the jukebox seemed to fit the menacing atmosphere, he had no idea which song it was but the guitars were dark and as he walked further inside seemed to reach a crescendo. Klaus took a quick glance around and realized there were no civilians around at that time of day before he reached for his magnum.

"We don't want any trouble here." The bartender/owner told him calmly keeping his hands flat palm-down on the counter in a nonthreatening gesture.

"As long as I get the information that I need, there will be no trouble." Klaus sneered disdainfully, glaring around the room making sure to meet everyone's eyes. Reaching into his pocket he removed the truth serum and clunked it down on the bar counter, then slowly pushed his jacket up and unsnapped his shoulder holster, placing the gun within easy reach next to the vial. Klaus hoped that the showmanship would be enough to convince the commies to talk because he wasn't altogether sure he was up for any more vigorous interrogation techniques.

"Who do you think you are coming in here and threatening us you kraut bastard?" A large blond mad snapped from his right ignoring his countrymen attempts to quiet him. Klaus sighed tiredly before grabbing the blond's arm and forcefully slamming his skull into the mahogany counter. He fell to the floor with a grunt, his forehead opened up and bleeding down his face.

"My mother was in fact married to my father when I was conceived." Klaus commented as he casually used a nearby towel to clean the blood off his fingers. He pulled the binding in his hasty movement and if he was not mistaken had re-injured his shoulder. Thankfully the dark jacket would hopefully camouflage any blood. "Now then, I am in need of information about a hit contracted against me earlier this week. In the process a NATO contractor was shot."

"I heard the blond faggot got shot." A friend of the blond idiot on the floor sneered. Klaus fingered his magnum fondly.

"Did you?" Just as Klaus had pushed himself upright and began to walk toward the newest troublemaker he felt a heavy weight on his injured shoulder. It was all Klaus could do to soften the pained yell into a soft hiss.

"That will not be necessary, Eberbach." He would recognize that arrogant drawl anywhere.

"Mischa!" Klaus growled through clenched teeth turning to face the other man.

"There is no need for further bloodshed." The Cub nodded toward the blond who was now using napkins to clean his face. "The KGB is not responsible for the shot at you, nor for the injury to your... partner."

"He is not my-"

"Yes, yes. Of course, Major." Mischa answered nonchalantly, pulling a file from his overcoat. "The KGB is not foolish enough to make an outright enemy of you and you can be sure if we tried to kill you your skull would be splattered all over the walkway. At the very least we wouldn't have left unless you were dead, comrade."

Klaus did not know whether to take that as a compliment, but chose to focus on the important aspect of that statement. He pulled the file from Mischa's hands and opened it giving it a quick once over.

"Count Misovitch." Klaus growled softly.

"Head of the Criminal Syndicate."

"I will validate this of course."

"Of course."

"Why?" Klaus asked in confusion after replacing the vial and gun in his jacket.

"Eroica is a civilian contractor. There were many other opportunities to kill you without involving him."

"Hmm." Klaus grumbled as he strode out of the bar. The Cub confused him, perhaps there was a bit of honor to the commies after all. Even so that wouldn't stop him from punching the Cub a few times the next time they met. He still owed Mischa a few for Alaska, the commie bastard. "Z. Eberbach. I need to check some information for me. Count Vetric Milovitch. Yes him. As soon as possible. I will be at the Schloss."


End file.
